<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【星昴】以父之名-28 by Amber1122</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22450891">【星昴】以父之名-28</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber1122/pseuds/Amber1122'>Amber1122</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【星昴】以父之名 [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tokyo Babylon, X -エックス- | X/1999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, M/M, Spanking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:55:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22450891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber1122/pseuds/Amber1122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“而且我也很好奇，像这样的你们，可以一起走到什么地步呢？”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sakurazuka Seishirou/Sumeragi Subaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【星昴】以父之名 [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【星昴】以父之名-28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*完结倒计时～</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【28】</p><p>“什么条件？”所谓大人的世界，从来都是讲究交易的，更何况是桃生封真这个人，昴流断然不会指望他免费告诉自己。<br/>
“条件啊……”封真又重新靠回墙上，变回他那副似笑非笑的样子，偏着头去看对方，“我很好奇，像现在这个样子的你，又能给出什么？”<br/>
“麒饲先生之前提过……”他还没忘记游人给出的交换方案，如果只是星史郎之前的调查资料的话，他或许可以……<br/>
“提起游人，”封真突然打断他，语速极快地说，“游人暂时不会出现在东京，”之后又有些头疼地摊了摊手，“真是太过分了，难得用得这么顺手的一个人。”<br/>
“诶？”他有些惊讶，虽然刚刚没见到那个公务员确实有点奇怪，但他以为那人只是在忙别的事情而已，总觉得那是个会跟封真很合得来的人，再也不会出现在东京什么的……“为什么？”<br/>
“你问……为什么？”封真颇感惊讶地重复了一遍，而后又咯咯笑起来，“动了不该动的东西啊……被威胁了呢。”</p><p>“父亲——”<br/>
他还没来得对麒饲游人的事作出进一步回应就被一声呼唤打断。<br/>
封真身边站了个孩子。<br/>
是什么时候站过来的，完全没有察觉到，简直如鬼魅般悄无声息。</p><p>是谁？</p><p>“父亲。”银发少年对昴流视若无睹，只对着封真躬身并又再一次重复了这个称呼。<br/>
父亲？昴流在心里斟酌一下这个词汇的含义，封真与自己年纪相仿，就算私生活再不检点也不可能有这么大的儿子。<br/>
“嗯。”封真只是应了一声，“东西呢？”<br/>
少年应声，双手把手上提着的一个纸袋子交给封真。</p><p>“这个人是？”昴流出声问道。<br/>
“人？”封真又发出那种奇妙的笑，他深深看了少年一眼，说道，“他不能算是人呢……”<br/>
就算是被这样说，少年依然仿若未闻，站得笔直纹丝不动。<br/>
“霞月。”封真突然叫出一个名字。<br/>
“父亲。”少年像是被按了开关一样，再次躬身，虽然做出如此恭敬的动作，他的脸上依然一丝表情也没有，简直就像是提前预设了某种程序的机器人。</p><p>霞月？昴流在心里重复了一遍这个名字，总觉得在哪里听到过，一时又想不起来。</p><p>封真从霞月带来的那个纸袋里掏出一个黑色的档案袋，看都没看就递了过来，“你要的东西。”<br/>
昴流并没有第一时间接过，谨慎的问道：“这样就给我真的可以吗？”<br/>
“报酬可以日后支付，”封真笑起来——是一种跟星史郎先生完全不一样的笑，“而且，我其实还要感谢你呢，”对上他疑惑的表情，封真耐心地解释道，“感谢你一直照顾神威哦。”说完就半强迫地把那叠资料塞进青年手里。 </p><p>青年受惊般后退了一步，身体剧烈晃动，像是接过的不是一叠纸张而是什么定时炸弹。<br/>
“想好了吗？”封真一脸看戏的表情看着他，“或许结果并不是你希望的。”</p><p>自以为牢固的关系，其实已经摇摇欲坠。</p><p>不好的预感越来越深地笼罩过来。<br/>
不要看。不要听。<br/>
他脑子里有个声音这样说。</p><p>青年深吸了一口气，他兜兜转转一直追寻的真相就在这里，他需要知道北都的真正死因，他不能让她的姐姐死得不明不白。<br/>
他无法在这里停下。</p><p>他撕开了标注着“机密”的档案袋封条。</p><p>——</p><p>大概只过了几分钟，也或许过了几个小时，他仿佛已经失去了对于时间的感知。</p><p>“你知道，真相有时候并不美好。” 桃生封真——来自地狱的复仇者——首先打破了沉默。<br/>
青年的表情没有什么起伏，甚至没有表露出任何得知真相后的情绪起伏，但他的心在慢慢变凉，真相侵蚀了他内在的某些东西。<br/>
那是一份签署文件，缺失了一些内页导致内容并不连贯，但是足够他窥视到一部分隐藏在暗处的真实。</p><p>“天使计划”——X孤儿院，打着社会福利的名号，背地里一直在做着器官买卖的勾当，那些被选中的孩子被叫做“天使”，第一个“天使”正是桃生封真的妹妹——桃生小鸟。<br/>
但是，有哪里不对……</p><p>“小鸟没有死哦。”似乎知道他在想什么，封真说道，“你男人，樱冢星史郎，他表面是X孤儿院的资助者，实际上就是在调查这桩活体器官倒卖案。”<br/>
他从以前就很奇怪星史郎看起来就不像是热衷于慈善事业的那种人，竟然会资助孤儿院，这确实很奇怪。<br/>
他已经翻到最后一页，右下角的位置，原本应该是最后一份文件签署人的位置上并没有签名，只淡淡印了一个逆五芒星的红印。<br/>
那对被他好好收藏着的乳夹在口袋里硌得手生疼。</p><p>“我其实一直很感激他哦，对于他救了小鸟这件事。”封真交叉双手，嘴里说着感谢的话，声音却并没有温度，“但是他却没有救你姐姐呢……”</p><p>青年安静地听着，那些印在白纸黑字上的文字在他眼里心里翻了几番，对于这件事他其实多少已经猜到了，所以纵使真相非常恶心，他也早已做好了心理准备。</p><p>但是，还是缺失了最重要的部分……关于北都的那一部分。<br/>
那个男人有这样的能力，却没有救北都，是不作为，还是不能为？</p><p>“你姐姐的资料也记录在案，从纸面上来看她是死于枪杀没错，”封真仿佛在回忆一般慢慢说着，“但是啊……在那之前……”<br/>
“那之前……”青年几乎屏住呼吸，心脏仿佛要跳出胸腔。<br/>
“本来就快死了啊，”恶魔张开了双翼，“被取走了维持生命的器官，就是心脏啊，不过说取走倒也不太准确……”<br/>
那份资料里并没有记载接受北都心脏移植的受体，他又翻了一遍，再次确认了这个事实。<br/>
“是……谁？”一开口，他才发现自己的颤抖，故作的冷静已经快要把持不住，五脏六腑都搅在一起。</p><p>“你为什么不亲自去问他呢？”封真贴近他，在他耳边轻轻说，“樱冢星史郎，那个男人什么都知道哦。”<br/>
青年几乎不能动弹，冷气从心口蔓延到脚底，他那双漂亮的绿眼睛也蒙上了一层阴影。</p><p>“而且我也很好奇，像这样的你们，可以一起走到什么地步呢？”</p><p>tbc.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>感谢阅读，喜欢的话请留个kudo和评论吧，那是我坚持下去的动力(((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))<br/>ps，请一起来跟我讨论剧情好嘛=3=</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>